Using optical signals as a means of carrying channeled information at high speeds through an optical path such as an optical waveguide i.e. optical fibres, is preferable over other schemes such as those using microwave links, coaxial cables, and twisted copper wires, since in the former, propagation loss is lower, and optical systems are immune to Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI), and have higher channel capacities. High-speed optical systems have signaling rates of several mega-bits per second to several tens of giga-bits per second.
Optical communication systems are nearly ubiquitous in communication networks. The expression herein "Optical communication system" relates to any system that uses optical signals at any wavelength to convey information between two points through any optical path. Optical communication systems are described for example, in Gower, Ed. Optical communication Systems, (Prentice Hall, New York) 1993, and by P. E. Green, Jr in "Fiber optic networks" (Prentice Hall New Jersey) 1993, which are incorporated herein by reference.
As communication capacity is further increased to transmit an ever-increasing amount of information on optical fibres, data transmission rates increase and available bandwidth becomes a scarce resource.
High speed data signals are plural signals that are formed by the aggregation (or multiplexing) of several data streams to share a transmission medium for transmitting data to a distant location. Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) is commonly used in optical communications systems as means to more efficiently use available resources. In WDM each high-speed data channel transmits its information at a pre-allocated wavelength on a single optical waveguide. At a receiver end, channels of different wavelengths are generally separated by narrow band filters and then detected or used for further processing. In practice, the number of channels that can be carried by a single optical waveguide in a WDM system is limited by crosstalk, narrow operating bandwidth of optical amplifiers and/or optical fiber non-linearities. Moreover such systems require an accurate band selection, stable tunable lasers or filters, and spectral purity that increase the cost of WDM systems and add to their complexity. This invention relates to a method and system for filtering or separating closely spaced channels in a manner that would otherwise not be suitably filtered by conventional optical filters.
Currently, internationally agreed upon channel spacing for high-speed optical transmission systems, is 100 Ghz, equivalent to 0.8 nm, surpassing, for example 200 Ghz channel spacing equivalent to 1.6 nanometers between adjacent channels. Of course, as the separation in wavelength between adjacent channels decreases, the requirement for more precise demultiplexing circuitry capable of ultra-narrow-band filtering, absent crosstalk, increases. The use of conventional dichroic filters to separate channels spaced by 0.4 nm or less without crosstalk, is not practicable; such filters being difficult if not impossible to manufacture.
In a paper entitled Multifunction optical filter with a Michelson-Gires-Tumois interferometer for wavelength-division-multiplexed network system applications, by Benjamin B. Dingle and Masayuki Izutsu published 1998, by the Optical Society of America, a device hereafter termed the MGTI (Michelson-Gires-Tournois Interferometer) device provides some of the functionality provided by the instant invention. For example, the MGTI device as exemplified in FIG. 1a serves as a narrow band wavelength demultiplexor; this device relies on interfering a reflected E-field with an E-field reflected by a plane mirror 16. The etalon 10 used has a 99.9% reflective back reflector 12r and a front reflector 12f having a reflectivity of about 10%; hence an output signal from only the front reflector 12f is utilized. A beam splitting prism (BSP) 18 is disposed to receive an incident beam and to direct the incident beam to the etalon 10. The BSP 18 further receives light returning from the etalon and provides a portion of that light to the plane mirror 16 and a remaining portion to an output port. Although the MGTI device appears to perform its intended function, it appears to have certain limitations. For example, the MGTI device requires an optical circulator to extract the output signal adding to signals loss and increased cost of the device; and the requirement of a BSP which is known to have a significant polarization dependent loss. FIG. 10 shows a graph with a linear plot of the phase difference between the two reflected E-fields from the GT and from a mirror with an optical path difference.
A wavelength interferometer can be made using a Mach-Zehnder interferometer(MZI). Notwithstanding, the spectral response of the MZI is sinusoidal and consequently does not have a desired flat-top characteristic passband; hence, its spectral window for low crosstalk, is small.
A paper by K. Oda et al., entitled "A wide-band guided-wave periodic multi/demultiplexer with a ring resonator for optical FDM transmission systems, JLT, vol. 6, no. 6, pp 1016-1022, June 1988, discloses improving the spectral response of the MZI and a suitable step-like response can be obtained by adding an all-wave filter such as a ring resonator to one arm of the MZ as is shown in FIG. 1. However, it is generally difficult to implement a low-loss ring resonator in a system having a free-spectral range (FSR) of 100 GHz or 50 Ghz.
The instant invention obviates the problems associated with the bulk optics GT device described heretofore, and obviates a device requiring a ring resonator.
It is an object of this invention to provide embodiments of the invention, some of which are planar waveguide implementations for a wavelength interleaver based on an MZ interferometer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an interleaver that uses an asymmetric MZ combined with a suitable resonator disposed on the shorter arm of the MZ. Advantageously, the use of a planar waveguide MZ interferometer allows the setting of a required length difference between two arms of the MZ, very accurately.